Desorden
by ginny00
Summary: Es un día tranquilo para los Sombrero de Paja, pero pronto unos gritos estropean esa calma. Zoro y Nami tienen una de sus frecuentes peleas, y no advierten como sus nakamas empiezan a entrever que algo más sucede entre la pareja. One-shot de ZoNa.


**Desorden**

En el gran océano de Gran Line, sobre unas aguas de momento tranquilas, se encontraba navegando una nave, el Thousand Sunny. Era un sábado soleado, como muchos otros que pasaba la banda desde que embarcaron. Tumbado sobre la cabeza del león que coronaba el navío, se encontraba el capitán, el famoso Monkey D, Luffy, escuchando el mar e imaginándose la posible comida de ese día. En la cubierta del césped se encontraban Robin y Zoro jugando tranquilamente al Go, aunque la arqueóloga era la única que mantenía la calma, pues Zoro estaba perdiendo, como siempre. A su lado, Chopper se echaba una siesta, con un libro de medicina abierto sobre su pecho, dejando claro que el tema del que trataba no era muy apasionante para él. Cerca de ellos, Usoup pescaba gracias a Brook, que tocaba una animada canción que parecía animar a los peces a picar. Sanji y Franky se encontraban en la cocina, el primero cocinando para la hora de la comida, y el segundo bebiendo una cola, mientras hablaban de chicas. Sólo faltaba una chica. Una preciosa navegante de cabellos anaranjados, que iba de camino a darse un relajante baño. Parecía que todo estaba en calma, hasta que una voz resonó en el barco.

-¡ZOROOOO!

El susodicho giró la cabeza hacía el lugar donde provenía el sonido, esperando a que esa maldita mujer llegara para gritarle de nuevo, pero esta vez de cerca. En pocos segundos su predicción se cumplió, y apareció Nami con una toalla azul mojada en la mano, y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres bruja?

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¡Otra vez igual! ¡¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?!

Ante los gritos inesperados el pequeño reno se despertó asustado, y golpeó el tablero de Go, haciendo que todas las fichas salieras rodando por el barco. Medio adormilado, pero formando un gran escándalo, fuera corriendo a por ellas. Usoup dejó la caña y lo ayudo a perseguirlas, y Luffy miraba por encima de la cabeza de león para saber quién le había despertado de su ensoñación con la comida.

-No sé de qué me hablas.-contestó Zoro.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes tu toalla tirada en la puerta del baño? ¿Tan difícil es dejarla en su sitio?

Zoro le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero no lo contestó, simplemente se giró ignorando la pregunta de la navegante. Entonces recibió un sonoro y húmedo toallazo en la cabeza, cortesía de la "bruja".

- ¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces?-le espetó enfadado volviéndose hacía ella.

-Aggg, ¡me sacas de mis casillas!-gritó Nami llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Chopper, quien ya había recogido todas las fichas, las dejó junto a Robin, quien reía divertida ante la escena. Usoup colocó bien la mesa de juego y suspiró, se sentó junto a Robin y Chopper, ya que Zoro se había levantado y ahora discutía de pie con Nami, situada en el nivel superior.

-Dos días a la semana se oye siempre la misma discusión-suspiró de nuevo el tirador.

En ese momento salió Franky de la cocina y mientras miraba cómo Nami le propinaba un golpe a Zoro tirándole su zapatilla, se acercó al grupito en torno a la mesa de Go.

-Ah, es verdad, olvidaba que hoy es sábado.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?-preguntó Chopper.

-¡Pues que toca la pelea de la toalla! ¿Qué va a ser?

-¿Sabes qué días se pelean por la toalla?

-¿Tú no? Pasa todos los miércoles y los sábados.-esta vez fue Usoup quien contestó.

-Es cierto doctor-san.-afirmó Robin.

Brook comenzó a tocar una música de tensión mientras que Nami y Zoro seguían discutiendo a lo suyo, tirándose cosas el uno al otro, para crear mayor expectación.

Luffy bajó del león y también se sentó donde se encontraban los demás para participar en el debate.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Son los días que Nami se ducha detrás de Zoro, según el horario que tenemos establecido para el baño, capitán.-le explicó Robin.

-Ahhh. ¡Claro! Por eso siempre pasa los mismos días. Pero…-sus nakamas lo miraron, pues el moreno tenía una cara pensativa- es raro.

-No es nada raro que estos dos se peleen de vez en cuando.-dijo divertido el Cyborg tras la ocurrencia del capitán.

-Es cierto Luffy, siempre se pelean.-dijo Chopper.-

-Y también nos riñe a nosotros cuando dejamos las cosas tiradas en el baño.-aportó Usoup.- aunque nosotros aprendemos de nuestros errores claro, un capón es suficiente para aprender la lección.

-Pues en ese caso parece que a Zoro le gusta pelearse con Nami-comentó Franky, lo que provocó una risita de Robin.

-No es raro que se peleen, lo que es raro es Zoro deje su toalla tirada.-se explicó el capitán.

-Lo cierto es que es bastante ordenado con sus cosas. Nunca deja su ropa ni sus pesas tiradas por ahí. –dijo Franky.

-Pues parece que las toallas no le presentan la misma simpatía.-rió Usoup.

-Eso es lo que quiero decir, que Zoro es…

Se oyó un golpe más fuerte que los hizo mirar en la dirección de la pelea, y vieron a Brook en el suelo, con un par de chichones en su cabeza, y a Zoro y a Nami.

-¿Pero qué haces tocando esa música idiota? ¿No ves que estamos discutiendo?-gritaron Zoro y Nami al unísono, y continuaron peleando, esta vez por otros temas. Siempre empezaban por una cosa y terminaban remontándose a peleas anteriores.

-¿Qué es lo que quería decir capitán-san?-inquirió la arqueóloga al moreno, tras las risas que ocasionó aquella imagen del esqueleto a sus nakamas.

-Pues que Zoro es muy ordenado.-dijo Luffy sonriente

-¿Y qué?-preguntaron Chopper, Usoup y Franky.

-Pues que cuando yo voy detrás de él en la ducha nunca me he encontrado su toalla tirada.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el pequeño grupo, solo roto por los gritos e insultos que se proferían los objetos de sus cotilleos y cavilaciones.

-Anda, es verdad, tampoco cuando yo me ducho detrás de él están sus cosas tiradas-dijo Usoup.

-Yo nunca me he encontrado su toalla tirada en ningún lado-confirmó el Cyborg.

-Ni yo.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Veis? Es raro, solo le pasa con Nami.

Robin profirió una risita y los chicos la miraron pidiendo explicaciones.

-Parece que Franky tiene razón y a Zoro le gusta pelearse con Nami.

-Pues menudo idiota.-río Luffy, contagiando a los demás.-siempre sale perdiendo.

-No creo que le interese ganar la pelea capitán-san.

-¿Qué quieres decir Robin?-preguntó Usoup.

-¿Habéis escuchado alguna vez la expresión "los que se pelean se desean"?-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Jajajajaja ¿pero qué dices Nico Robin? ¿No los ves?-dijo el Cyborg señalándoles, pues seguían peleándose y tirándose cosas. Ahora discutían por la eterna deuda que Zoro le debía a Nami.

-Yo nunca he escuchado esa expresión.-dijo Luffy mientras Brook se sentaba a su lado, con la conciencia recuperada, pero con marcas aún de los chichones.-pero me peleaba con todos los niños y niñas del pueblo cuando era pequeño, y no me gustaba ninguna.

-Yo sí la he escuchado, pero nunca la entendí lo que quería decir. Yo nunca me peleaba con Kaya y me gustaba.-decía Usoup con melancolía.

-Cuando yo era pequeño y era de carne y hueso me peleaba siempre con las chicas que me gustaban. Siempre les intentaba mirar las bragas Yohohoho.

-Yo también se de lo que hablas Robin, cuando era un jovenzuelo como ellos me peleaba a todas horas con la chica que me gustaba. Antes de convertirme en un cyborg y asustarla claro.-sonrió Franky. -Puede que tengas razón…-concedió mirando a la pareja discutir. –harían buena pareja en realidad.

-No lo entiendo Robin, ¿Nami y Zoro se pelean porque se gustan? Eso no es lógico ¿no? Si se gustasen se tendrían que tratar bien, como Sanji os trata a vosotras-preguntaba Chopper sin entender las costumbres humanas.

-Eso es lo lógico para la mayoría de las personas doctor. Pero en algunas, de tanto carácter y tanto genio como nuestros nakamas, esas formas de expresar sus sentimientos no son propias de su personalidad, por eso buscan formas diferentes de llamar la atención del otro. Estas peleas son la forma que tienen de decirse que se gustan, y hacer su relación más entretenida.

Todos la miraron en silencio. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Zoro y Nami se gustaban? Y entonces Luffy estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Eso tiene mucho sentido!

-Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo has dicho… los miro y no puedo ver otra cosa.-dijo Usoup pensativo.-puede que sea verdad.

-Mi corazón se ha parado de la emoción al descubrir la verdad de lo que pasa entre ellos, aunque… ¡yo no tengo corazón! ¡Yohohoho! –bromeó Brook.

-¡Oh malditos! ¡No van a conseguir hacerme llorar!-decía Franky mientas se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡No me puedo creer que se gusten!-se ilusionó el renito.

Zoro y Nami habían dejado de discutir porque Nami no encontraba más cosas que tirarle, y Zoro se quedó sin apelativos negativos para la navegante. Así que ella se dirigió a la cocina, y Zoro se dirigió hacia el grupo sentado a unos metros de él, cuchicheando y riendo.

-¿De qué habláis? ¿Qué es tan maravilloso?-preguntó con voz seria y malhumorado, esperando que sus amigos le animaran un poco.

-Pues que tú y Nami…-empezó Chopper, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Robin le interrumpió. No podía permitir que Chopper le dijera eso al espadachín, pues estaba bastante segura de que ni él mismo sabía sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía la navegante, no por ahora.

-Discutís mucho.

-¿Y eso es maravilloso?-preguntó Zoro incrédulo.

-Bueeenooo, no, eso no.-intentó arreglar Chopper, pero no se le ocurría como salir de la situación.

-Lo que el doctor quiere decir es que es maravilloso que discutáis porque así nosotros no nos aburrimos, ¿verdad doctor-san?

-¡Eso!-dijo Chopper aliviado.

-Pero mira que sois interesados.-dijo soltando un bufido- Luffy, ¿qué miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

-Jajajaja por nada hombre, por nada-contestó Luffy y le soltó un par de palmadas en la espalda a su segundo de a bordo, a lo que los demás rieron cómplices del sentimiento del capitán.

-Mira que estáis raros hoy.-dijo Zoro con cara de pocos amigos, y todos rieron.

En ese preciso instante Sanji asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y anunció que la comida estaba lista. Todos se levantaron para dirigirse a comer, sonrientes, excepto Zoro, que tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja y el comportamiento de sus nakamas se le antojaba de lo más extraño. Era como si todos supiesen algo que él desconocía. Y no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Zoro se rezagó y se agachó a recoger la toalla azul que le había tirado Nami un rato antes, y sin poderlo evitar, sonrió pensando en la escena que acababa de tener con ella. Se echó la toalla al hombro y siguió a sus amigos.

El tiempo daría la razón a las suposiciones del pequeño grupo de nakamas incluso antes de los que ellos creían, y siendo los protagonistas los que más se sorprenderían de la maravillosa historia que les esperaba juntos.


End file.
